It's Complicated
by sassycaterpillar
Summary: For years I had fought to control my instincts, to use my abilities for the good, to live a normal, human life. I had earned the trust of my patients and the respect of the community. But now one thing could change it all, one thing could destroy all I had worked so hard to build for myself. And that was her. Rated M for scenes to follow. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Preface

As a vampire mimicking a human and working as a doctor, the fight to overcome my bloodlust was a daily one. It put me in conflict with my very nature to resist the spilt blood that called to me from every patient that entered by ward. However, for each day that I fought and prevailed, the subsiquent battle became marginaly easier. But it could never truely be won.

Chapter 1

After all these years, I should be used to that smell by now. That coppery, metallic tang. That cloying, heavy scent, almost tangible against the near constant cloud of disinfectant that hung in the air. That delicious, intoxicating aroma. It both repelled and consumed me. I wanted to flee from it and submerge myself in it. It promised me life and yet threatened the destruction of all I had fought to preserve.

Another patient had entered my ward - the eighteenth today - this one with a nasty flesh wound. She sat glacing nrevously around the room with a queezy, ashen face as I consulted the file which I had been handed. I discovered it was yet another classroom accident, a stray backpack strap protruding from under a desk and a heavy fall against the sharp edge of a work desk. I smiled reassuringly at the girl as I quickly examined the cut to check it was properly cleaned and concluded that it was ready for stiching.

I made small talk which she gave short, shaky replies to as I collected the surgical needle and thread and carefully dabbed the edges of the wound with an anesthetic wipe. She seemed almost as affected by her own blood as I was, although in a entirely different way, of course. Her current impulse was most likely to faint, vomit or both. I, on the other hand, longed to sink my teeth into her soft, warm flesh and drain the life from her viens.

As I waited for the arm to numb, I took a quick glance at the girl's face. She was older than I had though, seventeen or eighteen prehaps, and around 5'4" tall. Her thick, brown hair fell in heavy waves past her shoulders, a pair of deep, chocolate eyes glancing at me nervously from behind the dense curtain the ripples created. Quickly realising that she was most likely taking my intense appraisal of her as a negative sign regarding her condition, I smiled and busied myself preparing the tools.

As I approached her with the needle, her face drained to an even sicklier shade of grey.

"Don't wory, it's not going to hurt", I assured her, "you're arm's been numbed so you won't feel anything. Just don't look at it, look right at me and it'll be all over".

I felt her eyes lift slowly to meet my face and I gave a comforting smile before turning my attention to the job at hand and gently began to stitch closed the raw, bloody gash stretching down her forearm. The wound required 10 stitches yet it took me mere minutes to complete them, neatly securing the end of the thread and setting aside the tools.

As I moved over to the units in the corner to remove my latex gloves and clean my hands, I felt my patient's eyes follow me, still focused on my face. Angling my head to face her, I observed that her skin was slowly regaining a regular shade, a faint pink hue painting her cheeks. In fact, her cheeks were growing surprisingly red for a person so pale. I casually observed serveral more changes in her: an irregular pulse that my attentive ears noted was quickening, the pupils of her round, soft eyes slowly dilating. Even with my ignorance regarding dating, women and all that went along with that, I was still aware of what these signs meant. Now that her attention was distracted from her injuries, she'd noticed something else, or someone else. Great.

Although I am by no means vain, I am also not naive. By human standards, I'm attractive. Really attractive. My collar-length blond hair contrasts my pale complextion, exhibiting my sharp cheekbones and golden eyes. Adding to this my 6'2" of height and well-built, muscular frame, I'm no stranger to gaining female interest. In fact, much to my amusment, I had been approached on several occasions by agents representing modelling agencies, expressing an interest in recruiting me. I had declined them all, of course. I was much more content putting my surgical skills to good use, to aid others. Perhaps if I could continue to save lives, it could somehow counteract those ended by others of my kind.

Returning my attention to my patient, I swiftly observed that she was no longer in danger of passing out and was in a suitable condition to go home.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" I asked gently.

"No..em...thank you, Doctor Cullen" she hurried, a slight stammer entering her words, "it didn't hurt at all, just like you promised". She gave a shy smile and failed to meet me in the eye, her deeply coloured cheeks still betraying her thoughts.

"Well I think you're ok to go home now, just take it easy with that arm and try to avoid any activities that may harm it or affect your stitches. If you need anything, just give me a call. If I'm not on duty I'm always available for house calls, so whenever you need me, it's fine".

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen", she replied, giving another brief smile.

"Please, call me Carlisle" I added. I hadn't planned on saying this, which was worrying. Self control was a trait I would normally pride myself on.

"Well then thank you...Carlisle". She barely whispered the words before turning and leaving the room, but my sensitive hearing caught the words as though she had been saying them in his ear.

Checking the clock I confirmed what I already knew: it was the end of my shift. Quickly gathering my posessions - the jacket, of course, was unecessary for my warmth but vital for appearances sake - I made my way to the door, swiped my card to make my withdrawl official and headed to the staff car park.

As I reached my Mercedes S55 AMG and swung open its sleek door, my attention was taken by a new car pulling into the patient car park. A light blue car with bold lettering across its side, red and blue lights decorating its roof. A police cruiser. Even from this distance I could clearly make out the figure of Chief Swan behind its wheel, his prominant mustache betraying his identity.

As I watched, a girl crossed the tarmac and slipped into the passenger seat of the police car. It was her. My patient. Of course! Her paperwork should have told me instantly who she was, it was unlikely that two families with the name 'Swan' could reside in a place as small as Forks. I had just treated Charlie Swan's daughter: Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

The wheels of the Mercedes executed the bends of my winding drive with ease and glided to an effortless hault in my spacious garage. Ascending the stairs to the third floor, I entered my favourite room of the house: my library. In my 373 years I had accumulated thousands of books, some original copies of what would nowadays be considered classics. Great, leather-bound volumes filed the shelves that reached from floor to ceiling, filling the room with their glorious scent. Unlike many old books, these smelt neither dusty nor musty, for I had read and cared for each one, preserving centuries of knowledge within my home.

Today, however, I was in no mood for reading. Although it was 6pm, a typical family's mealtime, my kitchen sat untouched. In fact, I would probably never enter it, except for the fact that I had to restock the food supplies that sat, undisturbed, like a window display. Simply another act that was necessary for the success of the show that I performed for the world.

Considering all the rooms of my 3-storey house, few are neccesary. The bedroom functions purely as an area to store my clothing. My bed, grand and 4-postered, lies idle and vacant. The kitchen, of course, is unnecessary, as no food of mine will ever need preperation or cooking. The dining room, too, sits in perfect condition, waiting for a meal that will never take place. Even the lounge, featuring plush sofas and a flat screen TV, is barely used, except to update myself on the latest world news. It was useful, after all, to be able to join in discussions at work. However I took no comfort from reclining on the settee, it felt much the same as standing. I had long lost the human tendancy to tire from long periods of time on my feet, it was no longer possible for me to rest.

My house in general, in fact, was fairly unnecessary in its size and functions. I had purchased it more for its convinient location than anything else. Situated a short difference outside Forks, few people ventured out far enough for me to come into contact with them. It's also surrounded by trees on all sides, giving me privacy and quiet, and a chance to escape the busyness of modern life. The forest also provided me with a food supply, being home to various species of wildlife, such a deer or mountain lion.

This mood, unusually, was not caused by hunger. I was careful to feed regualrly in order to make resisting human blood painless as possible. Instead, I was distracted. Distracted, I realised, by my brief interaction with Miss Swan this afternoon. It had been an ordinary accident, an ordinary injury and an ordinary porcedure to fix it. Yet something about the girl herself was nothing I had ever experienced before. She was, now that I thought about it, quite pretty actually. She had been simply dressed in a shirt, jeans and converses, nothing unusual for a girl her age.

Her age... She was only 17, and although I was currently thought to be 25, to be thinking of someone her age in such a way would be frowned upon by many. In the state of Washington, she was still a minor until her eighteenth birthday. Technically, of course, I wasn't 25, but 373, not that that made the situation better by any means.

I quickly emptied my head of these thoughts. To be thinking about a patient this way was strictly unprofessional, especially one so young. I signed, and busied myself with the paper regarding new surgical techniques that I had been working on.

Not needing sleep, I had far more free time than any human, allowing me to perfect arts and study great volumes of text and a wide variety of subjects. As well as my new vampire abilities - my speed, strength and hightened senses - I had also learnt a great deal of self control. To be in a profession like mine would be impossible for another of my kind, the lure of the blood would be too much. Only with years of practice, a 'vegetarian' diet, incredible willpower and a strong sense of compassion towards the sick had I been able to overcome my insinct to kill my patients and could now focus on helping them.

That's not to say that I was completely unaffected by blood. It still called to me, the rhythmic pulsing of a heart sending thick, sweet streams through fragile viens. But my determination to do good meant I could ignore this and focus on my work. I opened another medical textbook and began preparing notes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 3

I was washing the Mercedes when the call came. It was 3 days since I had seen her, and presentations at work and many new patients had almost banished thoughts of her from my head. My ringtone was businesslike, serious and professional. I waited several rings so that she would be unaware that my hand had been in and out my pocket with the phone at an inhuman speed, before even the first ring had completed. Then I answered.

"Hello? Doctor Cullen speaking, how can I help?" I knew who was calling even from the sharp intake of breath before she began speaking.

"Hey..I mean, hello. I managed to catch my stitches on my zip and I think I've pulled some of the out of place. I don't want to disturb you, but my dad's out and i don't want to mess up the stitches any more by driving to the hospital. Would you be able to come take a look?"

Her voice was nervous, she spoke quickly, as if she had rehersed this line many times before calling. I smiled, but kept my voice serious.

"Of course. This is Miss Swan I'm talking to, yes?" Of course I knew already, but it was important to ask the standard questions in order for this to remain a strictly official house visit.

"Oh, yes, it's me, sorry! You'll need my address, it's..." I cut her off, mid-sentance.

"I know where the Chief lives, of course. I'll be over in half an hour, is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine, thank you Doctor Cullen" She cut off the call before I had a chance to return her valediction. It was interesting that she had called me, especially for something so trivial. True, I had given her my card in case of an emergency, but this didn't quite seem to constitute one. Perhaps, I wondered, she had taken it as a hint that I wanted to be called over, wanted to see her. Of course, I couldn't deny that I had no trouble whatsoever getting into my Mercedes with my small medical bag and setting off. But then again she seemed nervous around me, and calling me over for a minor medical check was a very bold thing to do if she had intended it to be more than a doctor-patient housecall.

These speculations began to build up in my head, taking over rational thought. With a sign of frustration, I shook my head and urged the accelerator nearer the floor. I was outside the Swan's residence in only 20 minutes. Quickly clearing my throat, I made my way up front steps and rang the bell. I heard her take a deep breath before pulling open the door.

"Hi Doctor Cullen, come in". I smiled and stepped past her into the entrance way.


	4. Chapter 4

Discliamer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 4

The house was a standard Forks home. It was quite small, with a bright white exterior and a compact yet homely interior. Isabella led me through to the lounge area where she motioned to the couch. She perched awkwardly on the opposite end from me, not quite meeting my eye. Her hair still fell past her pale face to her petite shoulders as it had the day we first met, however today it was different. Instead of the casual waves that had naturally framed her face, it was now perfectly strightened and silky smooth, the light making the strands glow as she moved her head. Unless my nose was betraying me (and it never did) then I could smell the hot scent of damaged hair, as if it had just recently been singed by styling tongs. So she was done her hair very recently, most likely for my visit.

As I realised this I also realised that she was now looking directly at me. I quickly cleared my throat and reminded myself that I was here on strictly professinal grounds: I was here to fix her stitches, nothing more.

"How did you manage to tear your stiches then, Miss Swan?" I asked warmly, hoping to brush over the fact that she had just caught me gazing at her in a very non-professinal way.

"Well, I was just zipping up my fleece and I obviously just hadnt noticed that my stitches had got caught in it until I turned to pick up my socks and they ripped. I'm really sorry, I know it was stupid of me!"

"Not at all, accidents happen. If they didn't, you wouldn't have come to see me in the first place! Just a bit accident prone are we Miss Swan?" I grinned at her to make sure she knew it was a joke. I was adamant to relax the tension in the conversation, since the more uncomfortable she felt around me, the more I heard her pulse quickening and her heart thundering.

"Yeah, I do seem to be" she admitted, "You'd think that as the Chief's daughter I'd have learnt to be a bit more careful!" Good, she was making a joke too. Hopefully this meant she would relax a bit more now.

"Well now, how about I look at your stitches and see if I can get them fixed up?"

"Oh, of course." She held out her arm and I took it in a loose grip, not wanting to apply pressure on the wound. When my fingers brushed against her skin I felt her flinch and take a sharp intake of breath. Her arm was smooth and incredibly pale, although still looked almost tanned next to my icy hands. I forced myself to think that her reaction was caused by shock at my cold skin and not the fact I was touching her. Or that she wanted me to touch her. I certainly didn't allow myself to think about the fact that I was touching her, that I liked the feel of her soft arm cradled in my hand, that I wanted to be touching her. And not only her arms, but the delicate features of her beautiful face, her contours of her slim neck, the prominant ridges of her collar bones, the smooth plane of her chest, her full, perfectly rounded...

With every passing second the intimacy of the moment amplified. My mind had become totally consumed by my thoughts and I was no longer working with her stitches, my fingers were instead tracing a slow pattern across her wrist and along the length of her forearm. Isabella let out a small, sensual gasp, almost inaudible yet I heard it. The sound only acted to embolden that part of my brain that was now taking control. As my hand travelled further up her arm to her shoulder, I felt a hand hesitantly caress my face, running along the high ridge of my cheekbones. Our eyes met and continued to hold as she slid across the couch and planted a soft, sweet kiss on my ashen lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 5

Isabella pulled back from the kiss and our eyes found each other again. Then, as if reality had suddenly hit, she scrambled back to the other end of the couch, her cheeks turning a fiery shade of crimson.

"I'm...I'm so sorry! I don't know why I just...I'm sorry!" She was once again the Isabella that I had first met: flustered, nervous and unable to look at me. Having given her stumbling apology she now sat with her hair covering her face, her body ever so slightly shaking.

Trying to get my thoughts together (which was being made very difficult by the sensations that lingered on my mouth) I wondered how best to handle this situation. There was no way I could condone what had just taken place, for not only had I broken my protocol as a doctor, I had also just become a sex offender in the eyes of the law. Isabella was still just seventeen, still at the age to be condisered a minor. That being said, I couldn't change what had just happened, all I could do now was minimise the consequences as best I could.

"Isabella" I spoke her name not as a question nor with any force or urgency. "Isabella, look at me" I kept my voice calm but remained professional, this had to be handled the proper way.

Slowly she turned her head to face me but her only lifted to the level or my chin and never met my gaze.

"Isabella, what has just happened here was not right. But it was also my fault and I apologise for everything. You have every right to report my actions and to file charges against me. In fact, I encourage you to do so if you feel that is what you want. None of this is your fault and I don't want you to feel any guilt about it whatsoever". I paused, wondering if I had said the right thing, or if I should say more.

Isabella's expression hadn't changed during my speech, she had simply sat and listened with a neutral expression and a flush of colour in her cheeks. However now she managed to lift her eyes to meet mine. As I focused on them, I tried to decipher the mixture of emotions that struggled for dominance within her: fear, confusion, perhaps a hint of guilt and...desire? Her pupils were wide and jet black, confirming my analysis.

And then she spoke. Her words were slow and considered, yet there was a determination behind them that I had only experience from her when she had kissed me just moments ago.

"Do you really feel like that was wrong...Carlisle?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

"Do you really feel like that was wrong...Carlisle?"

Honestly, no. The feel of her skin, radiating warmth as I had traced my cold hands along its pearly surface, had that felt wrong? No, it had felt soft and smooth and wonderful. Had her hand, hesitantly tracing the angles of my face, felt wrong? Honestly? No, I had sunk into her touch, wanting to savour every moment of it. Had her kiss, that unexpected yet magnificent kiss, really, truly felt wrong? Honestly? No. Even now I wanted to lean across the couch and once again capture her lips with mine, to let my tongue gently tease her pale, full lips, and to kiss not just her mouth but her warm, flushed cheeks and along the gentle curve of her neck and down her body...

With my mind wandering further and further down this route I was quickly becoming very aroused. I was also neglecting to respond to Isabella's question.

"Isab..Miss Swan, I cannot interact with you, or any of my clients, on anything more than a strictly professional doctor to patient level. To do anything else would be totally against protocol, not to mention the fact that even if we were two strangers, you are still too young to be in a..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word 'sexual', my mind needed no more thoughts along those lines about Isabella, "a...physically romantic relationship with me. So while the kiss was very nice, nothing more can ever happen between us."

I fought to control myself and to maintain a serious expression. I certainly didn't want to let Isabella know that there was currently a fierce battle raging between my upstairs and downstairs brains: one wanted me to swiftly finish mending her stitches and leave, the other simply wanted her.

"It was nice?" Isabella broke through my thoughts with her question. I'd said the kiss was nice? While this was true, I certainly hadn't meant to admit it to her. The conversation was definately not going in the direction I had wanted or planned. It was meant to be a discussion of whether she wanted to press charges against me, not an analysis of our romantic encounter!

"It wasn't unpleasant, no, but it should not have happened and I feel I should leave now to avoid any other incidents taking place." The role reversal of this situation was worrying me. I was now the one who was uncomfortable, unsure and stumbling. Isabella, on the other hand, never let my gaze leave hers, waiting for me to speak again.

"Well, I should be going Miss Swan" I began to rise from the couch, but Isabella's hand caught my arm and tried to pull me back down.

"What about my stitches Dr Carlisle? Won't it be awfully suspicious if you file a report for a house visit in which you never actually helped the patient? In fact, that's my dad's car pulling into our driveway now. How else can you explain your visit here if you haven't done anything to my arm?"

I cursed under my breath, however now that the Chief was about to enter the house I found it easier to resume my tasks as a doctor. While it had just been me and Isabella, she was all I could see, all I could focus on. With Chief Swan here, I was once again amongst members of the public, here simply to treat another patient. However it also meant having to interact with a powerful figure of the law who's underage daughter I had just kissed.

Trying to clear my mind of all that had happened and focus on the task I had come here to do, I opened my bag and took out the necessary tools for mending Isabella's stitches. With my high skill level I was done in minutes. As I was packing the equipment away once more the front door opened and Chief Swan stepped into the porch, his arms laden with grocery bags.

"Hey Bells! Could you help your old man out and take some of these groceries into the kitchen? Oh, and who's car is that outside? It's not one I've seen round here before. You got a new, rich boyfriend or something?" Even though he was joking I tensed at his words.

Isabella stood up from the couch and went to help her dad, briefly running her hand along my arm as she passed me.

"It's Doctor Cullen's car dad, he had to come over and fix up my stitches for me, I managed to rip them" Taking my bag, I followed her and shook hands with Chief Swan.

"Thanks a lot Doctor Cullen, bit accident prone is my Bella."

"Any time Chief" I smiled, before turning to his daughter. "Your stitches should hold now, providing you're very careful with that arm. Any more problems you can head to the hospital or give me a call, any time. Goodbye then Miss Swan, Chief" I smiled at Isabella and nodded to Chief Swan before opening the door and letting myself out onto the front steps.

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen!" Her words, spoken casually yet with a hint of suggestion, followed me down the drive.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 7

The next day at work I was paranoid. Each time someone looked my way I searched for any sign of accusation in their eyes, any hint that they knew what I had done. Casual questions about my day had made me feel nervous. Only yesterday I had felt so comfortable, so in control of my life. Now all I could think about was Isabella. At any moment, she could end my career, turning me from being a respected doctor to a convicted sexual predator. And yet as the day passed, there was still no evidence that anything had ever happened. I tried throwing myself into my work, treating as many patients as I could, working through my breaks to keep myself distracted. It helped, when I was working my brain relaxed into the familiarity of my situation and my thoughts of Miss Swan became less frequent.

I clocked out quite late for a Friday evening and headed to the staff car park. Aside from the nightshift workers, my car was one of the few left. As I drove home I pondered how I would spend my weekend off. I didn't need to hunt, I had fed very recently and was in no danger of being taken over by my blood lust. Several papers sat unfinished on my desk but the thought of completing them was unappealing. A heavy shower came on as I sped down the road, the windscreen wipers furiously batting water out of my line of sight. By the time I pulled into the drive the shower had become a full on downpour, heavy raindrops thudding off the roof of the Mercedes.

I climbed the stairs from the garage to the ground floor of the house, neatly hanging my jacket and bag on the coathooks before ascending the remaining two flights and entering the library. The familiar smell of my treasured books surrounded me yet for the first time they fell short of inspiring me. With my mind restless I paced the floor, wondering how I was going to survive a whole weekend of this infuriating boredom and distraction. I had always prided myself on my strenght of mind and my elite self control. Now that these traits were crumbling around me I felt helpless to know how to respond.

A frantic series of knocks on my front door jerked me back into reality. I hurried down the stairs at an inhuman speed, slowing as I reached the final flight. Living so far out of town I had never had visitors, and I wasn't expecting anyone. Through the glass that made up most of the walls on the ground floor of my house, I saw clearly the soaked figured shivering on the doorstep. Her dark brown hair fell in wet, messy clumps and her sodden clothes clung to her slender figure. As I opened the door, she look up and smiled, a difficult task when her teeth were chattering so violently.

"Miss Swan!? What on earth are you doing on my doorstep in this weather!?" I gestured for her to come in and stood aside and she passed me and stepped into the room.

"I told my dad I was going to spend the night at my friend Jessica's. When my truck broke down I knew I couldn't phone him, he'd wonder why I was heading in this direction rather than towards her house."

"And why were you heading this way?" Even as I asked the question I knew its answer. She turned to face me.

"I wanted to see you, Carlise, I had to see you".


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 8

"I wanted to see you, Carlsile, I had to see you"

Even though I knew it wasn't what she meant, I tried to play dumb.

"Have you ripped you stitches again? Because the normal protocol would be to have phoned the..." My voice trailed off as I realised that every word I was saying was worthless.

"You know that's not why I'm here." She took a step towards me, leaving a set of wet footprints behind her. Of course, she was still in her soaking clothes.

"You'd probably best change into something dry before you get ill" I advised, desperate to avoid having to respond to her comment. "You can come on upstairs and I'll get you something to put on."

We climbed the stairs and I gestured for her to wait in the bathroom while I headed to my bedroom to find something suitable for her to wear. Since most of the things I owned were formal work clothes and of course menswear, I struggled to know what to bring her. I desided on an oversized knitted jumper and a pair of pajama bottoms. As I gave her the dry clothes I felt embarrassed, what if she laughed at what I'd brought her?

"Thank you Carlisle, this is really nice of you" She took off her saturated hoodie and handed it to me along with her shoes and socks. I couldn't help but noticed that the tshirt she was wearing had gone seethrough, hugging closely to her breasts and revealing the red lace bra she was wearing underneath. I swallowed and turned to leave, hoping she hadn't noticed me looking.

I shoved her jumper and socks into the tumbledrier and hung up her shoes, my thoughts racing. The current situation was not good. At present, Isabella was downstairs in my bathroom, probably naked and about to put on my clothes. What then? Her truck had broken down, so she couldn't drive home. If I drove her home then her dad would know that she had been here and then everything would come out. I could hardly send her back out in this weather to walk home, she'd catch a death of a cold. But that only left an option that was definately not ok! There was no way that Isabella could stay here. Not only because it was entirely inappropriate and illegal, but because my rapidly deteriorating self control was very close to giving in and picking up where we had left off on her couch.

I couldn't just leave her, so I headed to the bathroom and knocked tentatively on the door.

"Miss Swan, are you changed?" There was no reply, so I knocked again, this time a bit harder. The door swung open and she stood there, adorned in my baggy jumper and loose fitting pajama trousers. Even though the outfit was ridiculous, she still looked amazing. The neckline of the knit was quite low, displaying her prominant collar bones and an enticing amount of clevage.

She apporached the doorway, stopping very close to me, definately infinging on my personal space. She smiled and spoke.

"Yes, I'm decent. And please stop calling me Miss Swan, my name is Isabella." Her face was so near to mine that when she spoke I felt the warmth of her breath skim my cheek and I swallowed nervously.

"You know I have to address my patients formally, it would be very unprofessional to call you by your first name." She signed quietly and gently shook her head at me, a teasing look in her eye.

"Come on now Carlisle, are you really still trying to pretend that our realtionship is strictly professional?" I fought to keep myself together but my self-discipline had near enough gone. My voice shook and stumbled as I spoke.

"It...it has to be! I can't...can't be...we can't be together, I'm sorry, we can't..."

My stammering was instantly silenced by her lips meeting mine with a fierce urgency. A hand combed through my hair and I moaned as her finger massaged the sensitive skin behind my ear. Surrendering everything I kissed her back, releasing all the pent up lust that had been simmering within me since the day I had met her. My hands grabbed her waist and I pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss. Her hand slipped up the front of my shirt and teased along the firm achitecture of my toned chest.

I had one last cautionary thought: if this went any further there would be no going back.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 9

I had one last cautionary thought: if this went any further there would be no going back.

It was both the hardest and easiest decision of my life. I knew that starting a realtionship with Isabella meant the end of life as I knew it, and a part of me paniced at the uncertainty that those thoughts brought. From now on, life would involve secrets, lies and a constant paranoia of discovery. Right now, however, there was nothing this part of me could do to change the path that my heart and body had already chosen.

Isabella gasped as in one swift motion I ripped the jumper from her body and lifted her easily in my arms, carrying her into the bathroom where I sat her on the sink. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I kissed along the line of her jaw and down her neck. My fingers found the hooks of her bra and undid them before throwing it across the room. As she undid the buttons of my shirt I took a second to appreciate to breasts. They were firm and full and sat proudly upon her chest, just begging to be touched. I shrugged off my shirt before leaning in and taking one of her nipples into my mouth. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes as I teased it with my tongue, massaging the other with my hand. Fingers gripped into my hair as she moaned out my name, writhing her hips so that she ground against my crotch. It was my turn to let out a groan and I bit down on her breast, eliciting yet another sensual gasp from her quivering lips.

A sudden violent vibration startled us both. We ignored it, but when a low quality rendition of an upbeat pop song started blaring Isabella felt into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Oh shit, it's my dad calling!" she cursed, sounding paniced and slightly out of breath, "I'll just reject it". She was about to ignore the call when I had a thought.

"You should probably pick up so that he doesn't start worrying about you or ask any questions" It was best to let Chief Swan get a quick chat in with Isabella, just to confirm that she'd made it to Jessica's ok, even if that was a lie. This way, there would be no reason for him to ask questions.

"Hi Dad, what's up?" She was short of breath and her voice was a little shaky as she spoke. "Yeah, I got here fine...We'll probably just watch some films and eat far too much junk food, the usual!" She looked away from the phone and rolled her eyes, clearing used answering these same question every time she went out.

I lifted her down from the sink so that she could try to get her breathing back to normal. It sounded like she might be talking for a while, so I smiled at her as I collected the rest of her wet clothing from the floor and took it through to the laundry room.

I finished sorting the clothes and went back down to the bathroom where Isabella was just finishing up her phone call, wrapped in the remnants of my old wooly jumper for warmth.

"Ok dad, love you too, bye!" She ended the call and switched her phone onto silent mode before puting it back in her pocket.

"Was your dad just checking in?"

"Yeah, just to see I was safe and to say he won't be in when I get home tomorrow, he's got to be in at work first thing. So it's perfect, I can just get a tow for my truck in the morning and my dad won't notice anything wrong. I'll just pretend to discover it's broken the next time I have to go out".

"Great plan, thisw way he won't notice anything wrong at all." I was glad things had worked out, I had been dreading how we would deal with the mess that we seemed to have run head first in to.

"So," I queried with a smirk, "does that mean I have you all to myself tonight?"

I watched as she stared at me with flirting eyes, dropping the torn jumper from her body, revealing her naked chest once again.

"Of course it does"


End file.
